Chipper and shredder machines are well known for reducing yard waste, such as tree branches, leaves and other vegetation, into mulch. Such yard waste material is banned from landfills in many towns and cities. One alternative is composting, which works well for leaves and grass clippings, but does not work well for small limbs and branches. A chipper-shredder machine can reduce small limbs to a size that is easier to handle and which is suitable for composting. The shredded material can also be used for ground cover so as to reduce moisture loss and weed growth, and add aesthetics to a landscaped lawn.
Conventional chipper-shredder machines are normally powered by a 4–18 horsepower gasoline engine, or an electric motor for smaller units. The engines rotate knives or blades at high speed to cut and smash the limbs, branches, and other yard waste material into smaller mulch. In residential neighborhoods, the loud noise generated by gasoline powered machines is undesirable. The smaller electric powered machines are not suitable for materials other than leaves and very small twigs.
Prior art chipper-shredder machines also do not function well unless the yard waste materials are dry. Moist and wet materials and green limbs may cause jamming, which requires the machine to be shut down. Since the rotating knives or blades are enclosed, a jam may require partial disassembly of the machine to remove the jam.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved chipper-shredder machine.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a low speed, high torque chipper-shredder machine.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an electrically powered chipper-shredder machine which will efficiently and effectively reduce limbs and branches to mulch.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a chipper-shredder machine which uses a roller to crush yard waste material, rather than rotating knives or blades or impact hammers to cut the material.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision a chipper-shredder machine with a reversible motor which facilitates the removal of jammed material.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a chipper-shredder machine having a spring loaded chute to minimize or eliminate jams.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved chipper-shredder machine which is economical to manufacture and durable and safe in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.